


Drunk Car

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alcohol, Dimension Travel, Drunkenness, Feels, Light Angst, Multiverse, Sad, corrupted johan, the concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Watching the other was sad.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Drunk Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



> ask from random: Johan accidentally looks into Duncle's dimension as he, drunk, convinces another drunk person to gift him their car, sits inside of it, and realizes he doesnt know how to drive. i have no idea what jo would do/think but id love to know

Joey saw many, many things.

He lived many, many lives.

Most of those lives were not his own, many memories comprised of individuals who shared his name, and not much else. Those were the easiest to go through, those many ones that were not his own, but hard to recall, and harder still to find himself.

In a universe without any barriers, nothing protected him from the infinite wills of his infinite forms and being, even though some of them did some rather stupid things. Well, some would be an understatement. It was the vast majority, if not all. That idiocy seemed to be a constant.

And while watching one of his counterparts drunkenly slur arguments as to why someone should just hand him the keys to their car, he tried to weigh where along the line of imbecile this particular version of himself fell, and set him by the “mostly blank void, partially sad” section within his mind where he sorted every bit of information he gained, a library of knowledge on a thousand billion people that may never even know he existed. Well, “existed”, since he in truth did not exist, but merely was in the void beyond.

Watching this absolute bumbling fumbling fool wrangle from another being a new car, brand new at that, both of them flushed with drink and overly loud to his sensitive ears, Joey was not so surprised to see the secondary man concede and hand over a set of keys, mumbling congratulations into his glass, tipping it to the bored looking tender for a refill on whatever numbing substance it was.

God, he could go for one of those.

Maybe fifty. Just to ease the pain of millions of souls screaming and crying at him, tearing at his mind and nonreal body.

He was just along for the ride as the drunken man stumbled out of the bar, whistling through the gap in his teeth, twirling the keys to a practically stolen car on his finger, a bottle of whiskey in his unoccupied hand. He paused, and then went back into the bar to ask the original owner which one was his, both of their words so muddled and congealed, it would take at least fifteen minutes for them to sort it all out.

Joey already knew the answer, and settled himself into the back seat, glancing at himself in the mirrors.

All it takes…

He surged into reality, feeling the leathery fabric of the chair beneath him, the stale air within the car, the bright neon lights battering his eyes, and he smiled slightly, leaning back and waiting.

Is a little bit of hope and willpower.

The other man got into the front seat after fumbling with the door for about a minute or so, having been pushing on it instead of pulling it.

He sat in the driver’s position, the keys in the ignition, before he paused, his hands sliding down the wheel.

“I dunno how to drive,” he said, with such sadness, Joey nearly burst out into what would have been cruel laughter, but the gentle part of him stamped it down before it could rise out from within his aching chest. Duncle stared at the wheel in front of him, motionless, soundless. “Huh.”

“Huh indeed,” Johan remarked. Duncle turned around quickly, best he could while intoxicated and in the front seat of a car that was not his own. “Why, exactly did you do what you did? Perhaps it was for a little fun, a little attention, a little friendship. Who would not want a gift?”

“Uh… uh…” was all the other man managed to say, staring at the tall man with red eyes and pink glasses that seemed to manifest into his new car. “Are you a demon?”

“Close enough,” Johan replied, grinning, revealing sharp canines. “Now, speaking of gifts, hand over that bottle in your hand. You’re drunk enough as is, and if I were you, I’d do it to protect your insides.”

Duncle looked down at the bottle, and then handed it to Johan, frowning a little. “Now what?”

“Out of the front seat,” Johan instructed, getting up himself. How badly he wanted to drain the bottle in his own hand, but he knew he should not, not yet at least, and tucked it into a little place in his hammerspace. As soon as Duncle was in the back, Johan teleported himself into the driver’s seat, and started the car, driving his very drunk other self home, shoving him to bed. “Get some sleep, sober up, and think about what you’ve done, not what others can do.”

Johan then returned to the car, and teleported it back to the bar, returning the keys to the pocket of its true owner. Poor sop, he did not deserve to have what could have been all he had stolen by a drunk idiot. After making sure that the other was sleeping, he dematerialized, even though he desperately wanted to remain as real as he could. 

He pulled the bottle of whiskey out of hammerspace, opening it easily, draining all of it.

He threw the bottle against the wall of his office.

Physics stopped working, and it exploded, shards flying everywhere. One cut his hand, and he hissed, sputtering, healing up the cut easily. 

He sniffed, giggling quietly.

He was just as pathetic, if not more.

Who was he kidding? 

He was definitely worse. At least the other guy had friends, even if he was too stupid to realize it sometimes, that being most of the time. At least he had a world, at least he was able to wrangle a car out of another supremely drunk being.

There was no one for anyone here, only Johan alone, floating in a void of nothingness with not one other soul around to comfort him.

Only the millions of billions of other minds tearing at his own.

He waited for the alcohol to numb him.

That was all he could do.


End file.
